Eternal Strength
by Parisa01
Summary: To assist the boy who saved the worlds from darkness and make sure he's safe and gets to his best friends; that was my promise to Riku. This journey will test my strength and abilities. My name was Queen Freya and I was a Keyblade Master. This is my story about my first journey to protect the worlds from Heartless and Nobodies and find eternal strength. RikuXOC


A love story with a twist! I do not own any of the characters just except my OCs. The character is quite complex and I think I will really like her and see how her story unfolds. Will contain spoilers. Her voice sounds like Scarlett Johansson.

* * *

 **Eternal Strength**

Name: Freya

Title: Queen Freya of Radiant

Height: 5ft 11in

Appearance: Fair skin, violet purple straight hair up to her hips, middle parting bangs which frame her face, round mint green eyes, rosy cheeks and rosy lips. She has a beauty mole on the left of her chin. She also has a huge scar from the back of her arm, across her mid back and to the other arm.

Usual attire of clothes: Red cropped tank top, black shorts with a short dark blue apron skirt, fingerless black gloves, black suede knee high boots with heels and wears a gold necklace with a pendant of a crown on it. She also wears a small, golden gauntlet on her right hand which covers the front of her hand and the front of her fingers.

Personality: Kind, compassionate, brave, strong willed, talkative, overprotective, helpful, friendly, loving, easily angered, daring, stubborn, anxious, cursed, depressed, disturbed, a pacifist who only fights when needed to and confident in her strength.

Weapons: Illuminating Sun and Dark Moon. Illuminating Sun is an orange and silver Keyblade; the handle is a simple orange handle whilst the shaft is silver, at the teeth of the Keyblade there is a golden sun. Dark Moon is a white and gold Keyblade; the hand being white, the shaft is gold and there is a crescent silver moon.

Fighting skills: Skilled in hand to hand combat; kickboxing, karate and tai chi. Freya has incredible strength which she uses only when she needs to. She's been learning self-defence since she began learning how to fight with a Keyblade; at 5 years-old.

Magic Summons: As she is unable to use magic because of her curse, she summons 5 mythological creatures which use magical abilities.

Aika is a hot headed dragon who utilises fire; she is energetic, enthusiastic, courageous, daring, faithful yet stubborn, greedy, jealous, angry and resentful.

Kaito is a friendly sea serpent which uses water; he is compassionate, loving, forgiving, sensitive, easy going, modest and flowing, yet very sensitive, weepy, dependent, indifferent, lazy, insecure and frigid.

Yuki is a chilling female snow spirit who uses blizzard; she is calm, quiet, friendly, kind, yet she hides her emotions, tends to be cold and traps her true emotions inside herself.

Kaze is a bright unicorn who uses air attacks; he is joyful, humorous, communicative, intelligent, intuitive and diligent, yet gossipy, boastful, selfish, fickle, and inattentive.

Raiden is a lightning raiju fox; he is a smart, strong, brave, loyal, yet short tempered, hostile, quiet and moody. He has a deep desire of freedom too.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: My story**

I was Freya and I was a Keyblade Master. My home world was a beautiful place called Radiant Kingdom. Radiant Kingdom was behind Radiant Garden. My home world was a very beautiful place.

As Queen of Radiant Kingdom, my duties were to protect and ensure my people's safety through difficult times.

My grandparents were Keyblade Masters and my ancestors were one of the first of many Keyblade wielders. Some of my ancestors' siblings fought in the great Keyblade War and died with honour to protect the light, whilst my ancestors were the seeds of hope. Seeds of hope; I was told they were Keyblade Wielders of the Vulpes Union who fled to the outside worlds. I was proud to be a descendant of such strong Keyblade Wielders and wanted to do everything I could to make them all proud. I wanted to become stronger especially since Xehanort killed my parents.

Why did Xehanort killed my parents, you ask? He had a plan of his own. Personally, I didn't know what the plan was at the time. But he saw that my parents were not Keyblade wielders and found out that I was. Sadly, they died protecting my identity. I was 14 years old at the time and my Grandfather took over the Kingdom. Then at age 16 I became Queen, because my Grandfather had died of a disease. On his deathbed, I vowed to become stronger to try to defeat Xehanort.

Ruling a kingdom at age 16 was very difficult. There were so many expectations to live up to and I was unable to train with anyone, since no one else had Keyblades. My father and mother's loyal advisor, Pandora was my advisor. She was a very friendly woman who was sweet, caring and helpful. She was easily irritated, naïve, paranoid, sarcastic, teasing and blunt. Pandora stayed by my side and helped me rule the Kingdom. Pandora was the same age as my mother, she had olive skin, light green eyes and dark brown wavy hair.

The same year I became Queen was the year these creatures called the Unversed invaded our world. Master Eraqus, one of the Keyblade Masters who trained me when I was a child, contacted me and told me that they were a threat and to make sure no one got hurt. He told me to keep an eye on Terra if he was to visit my world.

Terra, my childhood friend, the man I once loved so dearly. I admired his strength and wished to become as strong as he was, as well as his calm and collected personality. At times, he'd tease me and would be so playfully immature. I loved him and he loved me too, dearly; yet we didn't know. I didn't know why he loved me because I wasn't as beautiful as Aqua was, but he just did.

I remembered the day he came to rescue my people and I from the Unversed. I couldn't believe how much darkness I saw within the man I loved. So much darkness inside such a good heart; but why? It was the day I realised that I wasn't going to see him again.

Before he left, he held me in his strong arms as the sun set in the distance and stared into my eyes. I stared back into those beautiful blue eyes as he told me that something bad was going to happen and that he wouldn't know if he would be able to return back to me. He also broke the news about Master Eraqus being killed by Xehanort. Terra then told me he'd love me and that he would never forget me. For some reason, I was too broken to tell him I loved him back…

On that night, I had learnt the news on what happened to Terra, Aqua and Ventus. I couldn't believe it and became extremely depressed because of the news. I would lock myself in my room for so long and barely ate food or drank water. Until I finally realised something. I had to become strong no matter what. Strong enough to defeat any enemy, strong enough to bring back my friends, strong enough to protect everyone and strong enough to become a legend like my ancestors once were.

I visited the Wise Enchantress who lived in the kingdom, she was very old woman who wore a blue cloak and kept herself hidden from time to time. I asked her for some advice since there weren't many Keyblade Masters out there. I asked her if there was something wrong with me. She assured me that there was nothing wrong with my abilities. The Wise Enchantress told me I needed to see pain and feel suffering in order to become stronger. I thought I had been through enough with my parents dying, losing my grandfather and my best friends.

A curse which stopped an individual from aging. Yes, I would have been 26 years old, the day my first ever journey began. I thought that it was a pointless curse, but in fact I did become stronger. During the invasion of the Heartless, I stayed in my Kingdom and kept fighting the Heartless. My magical abilities were disabled because of the curse, so I learnt to summon mystical creatures who were able to use magic.

After this, I was able to bring back most of the people from Traverse Town back to Radiant Kingdom, where I ruled with confidence and strength. Even after 10 years, I was still able to defend my Kingdom from the Heartless and even take in refugees from Hollow Bastion. I was still in the body of a 16 year-old, but I had the wisdom of someone so much older.

I learnt a lot through the suffering and pain I went through from 2 invasions. It opened my eyes and I saw that people needed help, so I would volunteer to help refugees fleeing from another world and help the needy. I earned the love and respect from my people and various others from other worlds.

I also decided to train a boy who was controlled by the darkness and help him control the darkness. I don't know why but he reminded me so much of Terra. His goal was to protect his sleeping friend and to ensure that he would wake up someday. I then realised that I would soon to fall in love with him, because of his kind and caring side. Of course, he didn't know about my curse. But that was because I was afraid he would love me less because of it. He knew I loved him and I knew he loved me. But the problem was that deep down, I was still in love with Terra. I mean how could I have moved on when he was still in trouble. I was torn inside.

My name was Queen Freya and I was a Keyblade Master. This was my story of Eternal Strength and my journey was about to begin…

* * *

I sat on my Castle's balcony, at a table and watched my Kingdom which were below the Castle. It was night time so many people were roaming around in the streets. The town was lit with lamps and lights from stalls. The wind blew and I could smell the delicious, mouth-watering food from nearby stalls. It was a beautiful town and many people were so independent now. They were able to defend themselves with the use of magic and weapons such as bow and arrows, crossbows and swords. The Kingdom was quite modern too, with the use of many computers and electricity to light up lamps everywhere. Our Kingdom had such a long way in a space of just a few years. My parents would have been so proud.

I looked up at the stars and felt my eyes fill with tears and my heart ache painfully. The stars reminded me of when I trained in the Land of Departure with Aqua and Terra. Things back then seemed simple with no care in the world. I missed those times so much because back then I had my best friend Aqua, the boy I loved, my parents and my grandfather who was still alive. I was my own age, not trapped at the age of 16.

I heard the sound of a trolley being pushed and snapped out of my thoughts.

"Food is served!" Pandora exclaimed excitedly and placed some dishes onto the table. There was a pot of delicious beef stew with potatoes, carrots and peas, a plate of warm freshly baked bread and a jug of cold water. The aroma was tantalising and made my stomach rumble with hunger; the Chef was so amazing at cooking!

I took out my own food and began eating happily. My cheeks turned warm and pink as I ate and Pandora sat next to me and watched the Kingdom.

"You know your parents would have been so proud of you." I looked up at turned my head to her. "The Kingdom looks in better shape than it was when the Unversed attacked. You managed to become stronger and protect this world from danger."

"I made a promise and I kept it." I stated quietly and finished my food.

"You've really changed." My eyes widened and my eyebrows furrowed together.

"What? I've stayed the same age; nothing's changed." I said and she grinned.

"Isn't it weird? Being a woman in a young woman's body?" She asked and sighed. "I wished I was still so young. You have it lucky, kid."

"No I don't, people from the outside worlds don't take me seriously." I huffed and started drinking a glass of water.

"Hmm, well at least you have a very handsome boyfriend. Damn, aren't you lucky to have a sexy guy like Riku, chasing you?" I spat out the water in my mouth and started coughing. Pandora on the other hand couldn't stop laughing. "Freya, you look like a tomato when I mentioned his name!"

"No I don't!" I exclaimed nervously and one of the Castle's cleaner's took away the dishes. My advisor just continued to laugh.

We then heard the sound of squealing and both stood up and walked to the edge of the balcony. I looked down and couldn't help but smile sweetly. Riku stood there with numerous girls squealing around him. From the corner of my eye, I saw Pandora smirk at me and I turned to her.

"What?" I asked.

"Aren't you jealous?" She asked and I rolled my eyes with a snort.

"Please, why should I be jealous? I know I'm the only girl he loves and besides, those girls have nothing on me." I smirked.

"Question; are you gonna tell Riku about the curse?" I looked at her as my smirk dropped and I frowned with a sigh.

"I'm gonna tell him tonight." I stated and she held my hands.

"Why do you look so down then?" She asked.

"What if he doesn't love me anymore, because of this curse?" I asked. "What if he won't accept me?"

"Freya…" She mumbled sweetly and kissed my head. "He loves you so much. Anyone can see how much he cares for you." I kept on crying and looked up at her. It was like I felt daggers stabbing into my heart.

"So did Terra…" I whispered loud enough for her to hear. Her smile dropped and she frowned with woeful eyes. "I still love him…deep inside my heart. I still think about the moments we shared."

"He loved you too, Freya. But this boy, Riku he's different and you know it." Pandora stated. "I can't tell you who to love and who not to love, it's all up to you."

"I love Riku, but I can never forget Terra." I stated whilst placing my hand on my chest. "I will find him someday."

"You will sweetheart." She smiled. "And Freya I just wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?" I asked curiously and she giggled.

"The way Riku stares into your eyes with so much affection and the way he smiles at you, was the way your father stared and smiled at your mother." I smiled at this with my cheeks becoming warmer. "Your father loved your mother so much and they loved each other so much. You know that, as much as I do."

"I always wished I'd have a relationship and a marriage like my parents had." I said and rustled my hair with a cheesy grin.

"Your parents would have loved Riku." I smiled sadly and nodded.

"Freya…" I heard his voice and felt my face go so hot. I turned to him and saw him smile at me.

I felt my heart beat faster and it was like I was falling in love with him all over again. Riku…Riku was here…I smiled sweetly at him and knew my cheeks changed colour. That smile it was so beautiful and bright like a ray of sunshine at sunrise. I was so in love with him. He never left my mind and he was always there; mentally and physically. My life was always changing yet my age wasn't. I trusted him with everything. To stay with me. Always. He was my one stability in a world of chaos. And I needed that in my life. I loved him so much for that.

"Riku..." I smiled at him and he opened his arms. I ran into his arms and he hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him and he kissed my head. "I missed you."

"It's only been a day, Freya." He mumbled and I pouted with furrowed eyebrows. "But yeah, I missed you too."

"Awwww!" We heard a screeching squeal from Pandora who clapped excitedly. Slowly, we turned our heads to her and she clasped her hands together and grinned.

"Pandora…" I stated and she gasped.

"Ah, I'm so sorry. I'll leave you kiddies alone." She said teasingly whilst winking at us. I giggled nervously whilst scratching the back of my head. She left and I took Riku's hand.

"Come on…" I trailed off and led him to the edge of the balcony. We both sat down and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"How have you been?" He asked and I smiled.

"I've been okay. How have you been?" I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I've been alright. Things are coming together with Sora's progress." Ah thank goodness.

"That's good, won't be long till he wakes up." I stated. "Riku, I need to tell you something." I pulled away from him and he looked at me with a worried look.

"Is everything okay?" He asked anxiously and I held his hand. I looked down nervously and gulped with a quick nod.

"I'm completely fine, I just need to tell you something, it's something I've been hiding from you…" I mumbled and felt him lift my face up to look at him. He smiled at me reassuringly.

"Whatever you tell me, I will always love you no matter what." Oh Riku, he was so amazing. But I didn't know why I just felt so scared.

"Riku…I….I…" I gulped and I didn't know how to tell him. Looking up into those beautiful cyan eyes of his staring into my eyes, I just couldn't resist. I had to tell him…

* * *

Cliff-hangers are so evil yet so amazing! I hope you like this chapter!


End file.
